yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 077
"Dawn of the Duel Board, Part 1", known as "Here Comes! The Super Elite Transfer Student" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on September 23, 2009. Episode summary::[[Lester transfers into the Duel Academy posing as a prestigious student. Leo becomes suspicious of Lester when he gets close to Luna and shows her a Duel Board.]] Summary Duel practice with Yusei and Akiza It starts with Yusei and Akiza in a Turbo Duel. Yusei activates Junk Archer's effect, which removes Phoenixician Cluster Amaaryllis, and attacks while saying "Dimension shoot!"(Junk Archer shoots an arrow, causing Akiza's monster to vanish). Yusei then declares a direct attack (Junk Archer shoots another arrow, hitting a part of Akiza's Duel Runner, and her Life Points go from 4000 to 1700). Akiza starts to lose balance on her Duel Runner, but Yusei tells her to not try controlling it by force, and instead put more weight into it. Akiza does as he says, and she regains her grip and balance. Leo and Luna wave to Akiza as she drives by where the twins are sitting. Luna comments Akiza has gotten really caught up in Turbo Dueling, which Leo agrees by saying yes. As Leo watches Yusei and Akiza, he comments that he wants to Turbo Duel too. Luna says Leo Turbo Dueling, and then she begins to laugh, and says she won't say it. Leo, embarrassed, tells her she doesn't have to laugh so much. Leo turns back to Yusei and Akiza thinking to himself "One day, I'm going to challenge Yusei and Jack to a Turbo Duel too!" Meanwhile with the 3 Emperors of Yliaster They're on their thrones watching Yusei and Akiza's duel. Lester says it's lame, and continues saying here he thought that the circuits would start up because it's a duel between two signers. Jakob says not enough power it seems, and says but still they mustn't be impatient. He explains it all starts with the WRGP, and continues saying "Only once all of the circuits are completed by the WRGP, will the great power we desire, the power enveloping this world will be unleashed." (Jakob is referring to the Divine Temple). Primo however interjects asking if things will really go smoothly, causing Jakob to look at him. Primo continues saying "don't tell me you've forgotten about the Crimson Dragon existence, Goodwin's plan failed because of the Crimson Dragon. As long as they're (the Signers) around, I can't see our plans proceeding on as scheduled." Lester asks Primo what his point is. Primo points at Yusei (who is on the view screen) and says he will defeat him and steal "Stardust Dragon", and continues saying if they just steal Stardust Dragon, the Crimson Dragon can't muddle up their plans. Lester says/asks Primo beat Yusei, and continues saying Primo couldn't even beat Yusei before, and then laughs silent, but evilly. Primo doesn't like that, but before he can say anything, Lesters says it's here (the screen pans over to space, where a Tablet is falling towards the earth). Switching back to the 3 Emperors of Yiliaster, Lester says "It's my Tablet! I've been waiting for you! I knew Primo wouldn't be able to do this on his own!" Lester then silently laughs sinisterly, while the other two make no comment. Back in the city The people notice the tablet, as it smashes into an area away from them on the outskirts of New Domino City, creating a big explosion. The screen pans over to the crater it made, and then pans down in it where the Tablet is. Crow tells Yusei about the meteorite, which shocks Yusei who asks more about it. Crow answers by saying from what he has heard; it's raising a big stink. Leo says/asks so that rumbling a while ago was a meteorite. Yusei says that Ghost appeared right after a meteorite crashed around the last time. Crow agrees, while Akiza asks if the same thing is going to happen this time too. Yusei thinks so and says it may be some kind of forewarning. Crow suggests in that case how about they go check it out, which the others agree. Area of the meteorite People are gathered around, as Crow walks up to one of them, who says this point is off-limits. Crow asks about the meteorite, to which the guy says those security guys took it some time ago. As the other walk over, Leo says they're too late. Akiza looks at Yusei saying his name, to which Yusei says yes, agreeing with Leo. Yusei get's an alerted/tensed look on his face as he thinks to himself "What is this uneasiness? I have a bad feeling about this." At Duel Academy Students are heard saying good morning. Ms Barttlet says today she will be introducing a new friend to everyone, and finishes by asking him to come in (the person walks in with long brown hair). As he walks over, Ms Bartlett says he just transferred here, and his name is Lester. He introduces himself saying he is Lester, and finishes saying pleased to meet them. The girls (including Luna) seem to be blushing a bit, and the guys seem to be in awe, but Leo looks a bit annoyed and not interested. Lester looks at Luna and smiles, causing Luna to turn her head slightly and blush even more. Leo however still seems a bit annoyed and not interested, and thinks "What's his deal? Talk about creepy." Ms Bartlett continues saying everyone is familiar with the Juvenile Grand Prix, that takes place at the Duel Academy east branch. Bob raises his hand saying it's the tournament said to be tough to even enter. Ms Bartlett replies yes, and that Lester won that tournament. Patty says/asks he won it. Ms Bartlett finishes saying if they have any questions, feel free to ask Lester, saying she's sure it will help them in their studies, to which everyone says yes ma'am. Luna turns to Leo (while still blushing) and says that boy (Lester) sure gives off a pleasant vibe doesn't he, to which Leo simply says/asks "You think so?" Leo then turns to Lester and thinks "Him winning, yeah right", and thinks that Lester was just lucky is all, and finishes mentally saying he would beat Lester in one shot. The screen then pans over to Leo yelling, as Lester commands Gear Golem the Moving fortress to attack Morphtronic Videon (Limiter removal is shown, so Gear Golem the Moving Fortress has 1600 ATK). Morphtronic Videon is destroyed, causing Leo's remaining 600 Life Points to drop down to 0 as he falls down to the ground. Ms Bartlett declares Lester the winner. Patty says nice combo, while Bob says that's a veteran champion for you, and that Leo and him (Lester) are on two different levels. Leo, who heard this, looks annoyed. Lester, however, says it's not a big deal. Ms Bartlett then says next up to duel is Bob and Luna. As Luna runs past Lester, she tells him good job. Lester tells her good luck. Luna stops and turns to him, blushing slightly while saying thank you, and says for him to watch her duel. Lester thinks to himself saying "Now, show me how a real Signer duels." The duel between Luna and Bob starts. Luna summons the level 4 Sunlight Unicorn, and then sets two cards face-down in her Spell/Trap card zone, ending her turn. Bob begins his turn while Lester seems suspicious. After the duel, as Luna is walking, Lester catches up to her, which then causes Luna to say his name. Lester asks what happened in her duel just now, which confuses her. He says with her skills, it shouldn't have taken her more than a minute to beat someone like that. Luna tells him to wait, but he asks if she's not feeling well. Luna says/stutters that's not it, and says truthfully that was her skills, and then says she's in a hurry and has to leave. Luna walks away while saying bye. Lester however says "She's hiding her true identity as a Signer here, is she? I have a plan then" (In the dub version when Lester catches up to her, he asks Luna why she lost that duel and even says it almost looked like she let that other guy win, and after she leaves he says she lost that duel on purpose. However, in the original, there is no indication that Luna actually held back). In the Poppo Time shack Luna says it was a really great combo, and says the timing Lester chose his cards couldn't have been better. She finishes saying he's always one step ahead, and that he's so cool. Yusei smiles saying "That's rare, to think of someone like you giving someone so much praise Luna." Luna says because Lester is really wonderful, and turns to Leo asking what he thinks. Leo however doesn't seem to like the praise and affection she's giving Lester, and says in a slight annoyed tone "Is that so, aren't you overdoing it a little?" This catches Yusei's attention. Leo get's up and says it's about time for him to head back home, and walks out and says see ya. Once the door shuts, Yusei get's up while asking Luna what happened. Luna says that it seems like he's angry because he lost to Lester in a duel. Next day outside Duel Academy It starts with some students saying good morning. Leo and Luna are walking towards Duel Academy while saying good morning to some of their classmates (and waving). Lester calls Luna's name, causing them to face him, with Leo looking annoyed. They walk up to Lester who greets Luna good morning, and that he's been waiting for her. He then says to Luna that he wants to speak to her about something. Luna is a bit curious and says/asks "me", to which Lester nods saying yes. Leo, however, says he could do without. Lester asks Luna if she has time after school. Leo, however, waves his hand up while saying "nope, absolutely not". Lester ignores him and asks her if she would like to come over to his house, because there is something he wants to show her. Luna is curious, while Lester says she'll find out after she comes over. Leo steps in-front of Luna and tells Lester he said she can't, and that they have plans after school, so they will be busy. Lester says he is talking to Luna, and says to/asks Leo "would you mind not cutting in". Leo get's very angry and says "Luna and I are always together, if I say no, then it's no for her as well!" Leo then grabs Luna's hand and walks away with an annoyed look and says for them to go, while Luna tells Leo to stop pulling. Luna waves to Lester saying sorry. Lester get's an annoyed look on his face as he watches them leave. In Duel Academy Leo and Luna are walking, with Leo looking annoyed. Luna asks Leo why he hates Lester so much just because he lost. Leo however walks away saying "I don't particularly hate him." Luna lowers her head and sighs. Later on, Leo and Bob appear to be walking together talking about something. Ms Bartlett steps in-front of them asking Leo if he could stay after school, and says she has something she wants him to do. Leo replies saying yes ma'am. Ms Bartlett walks past them saying she appreciates it. After walking around the corner, the disguise disappears, revealing Lester (who tricked Leo), and simply walks off. Outside Duel Academy Luna says goodbye to Bob and Patty, who also says goodbye, and then walks off. As Luna is walking, a honk is heard, causing Luna to stop and face the direction of the noise. A black limousine pulls up to Luna. The third window opens, revealing Lester who greets Luna. Luna comments that's one fancy car he's in. Lester says/asks "Your not with Leo", and asks if she wants to take a ride. She doesn't seem too sure about that, but Lester says they'll go to his house, and that he said he had something to show her. Luna replies yes, since he went through so much trouble. Bob and Patty, who're walking together, see Luna and Lester riding in the limousine together. Bob points out it's them, while Patty comments "Luna and Lester seem to be getting along pretty well". Back in Duel Academy Leo is waiting for Miss Bartlet, and says she sure is taking her time, and wonders what she could be doing. Ms Bartlett (not Lester) walks by her classroom, and notices Leo. Leo says her name, but she asks what he's doing staying so late. She finishes saying Leo shouldn't do that, and to hurry and go home (she walks away after saying that). Leo is left with a big look of confusion on his face. Lester's mansion The limousine enters the area, and Luna says Lester's house looks amazing, and says it's like palace. Luna comments he must be rich, while Lester says she could say that. The screen then shows them enter the mansion, where a butler (Primo in disguise) greets Lester saying welcome back young master, to which Lester simply says Hello, while Luna politely says hello and that she's just visiting. As Lester walks by the butler, he tells him to make some sweets and tea for their guest, to which the butler says "without delay, sir." Meanwhile, Leo is heading towards Lester's mansion, realizing he was tricked. He further thinks to himself saying that Lester was after Luna from the very start. A quick flashback occurs with Bob telling Leo that Luna went home with Lester in his car. Another flashback (in Leo's point of view) occurs with Lester having an evil look, asking Luna to come over to his house, and then laughing silent, but sinisterly. The flashbacks end with Leo cursing in his mind. Arriving at the entrance to Lester's mansion, Leo climbs up the bars, not knowing that Primo is watching him in a surveillance area. Primo mutters "It looks like we have one more guest." Leo hides behind the trees, as he quickly get's closer, and starts walking behind a bush. Leo stops when he hears Luna's voice. He is surprised when he sees Lester jumping in the air with some kind of skate board (dubbed the Duel Board). Luna says "Amazing, Lester!" Lester continues to show off the board by jumping repeatedly in the air while doing tricks. Luna claps her hands saying that's amazing. Lester stops next to her, and after getting off, holds it up saying for Luna to now try it. Luna however answers by saying "I couldn't, not yet". Lester, however, says that he made it to match her body type, surprising Luna. Lester responds saying it's his little present, and says please take it. After Luna takes it, she thanks Lester, but then asks why give it to her. He tells her he wants her to duel with him on the Duel Board, and finishes by saying "A serious Turbo Duel." Luna replies by simply saying Turbo Duel confusedly, while Leo (who is still hiding) thinks to himself wondering what Lester means. Lester explains by inserting the cord here, and connecting this plug here to the momentum, it can link up with your duel disk (as he explains this, he is plugging a cord to the Duel Board, while connecting a wire on Luna's Duel Disk). Luna says Lester's right. Lester then says for them to get started so he can show her how to ride it, to which Luna replies yes. Leo then leaves, not realizing Primo saw him, but Primo pretends he didn't see anything and walks towards Lester. Lester is encouraging Luna as she tries to keep her balance on the Duel Board. Primo then walks over, telling Lester he brought some refreshments. Lester thanks him, and then asks "where's the other guest (Leo)". Primo says he seems to have left, while Lester says all according to plan, while laughing silently in a sinister way. Lester then apologizes to Primo saying he's sorry about making him do all this butler stuff. However, Primo says no need to apologize, and says that he just wanted to see these Signers for himself (as Primo says this, Luna is trying to not fall off the Duel Board). Lester says is that so and then silently laughs. In the basement of the Poppo Time shack Jack is surprised to hear about the Duel Board. Leo says yes, and as he draws it he tells them it looks like this (he tells them what Lester said to Luna). Jack says "Now I get it, with that, one could have a simplistic version of a Turbo Duel. That's one interesting idea." Leo asks Yusei what he thinks. Yusei explains that in theory It's pretty simple, so he could probably build it out of some spare parts. Leo says he wants to beat Lester and make him less cocky. Leo begs Yusei asking him to make the duel Board, to which Yusei gives in saying no debating it, it seems. Meanwhile with Luna and Lester Luna thanks Lester for today, which he responds saying no problem, and that he'll be waiting again tomorrow. Luna then asks if Leo could come with her, to which Lester says Leo's name. Luna nodds, and then says Leo has been saying he's wanted to Turbo Duel for a while now, and finishes saying she's sure It'd make him really happy. Lester says of course he's welcome, and then says goodbye to Luna, to which she says goodbye as he leaves. Luna then walks in her house saying she's home, and starts to call Leo's name. She then stops and wonders if he hasn't come home yet. Back in the basement if the Poppo time shack Yusei is shown screwing something in place of what appears to be a Duel Board, and fitting Leo's feet to make sure they fit. Yusei looks up at Leo to which he nodds (silently answering that it fits fine). Later on Yusei is compiling/programming data into the Duel Board as a cord is plugged from the computer to the Duel Board, while Leo appears to be sleeping. The next day Luna is shown to be sleeping on the couch, and wakes up saying that Leo didn't come back home at all. Meanwhile at a practice lane, Leo is riding on his Duel Board trying to keep a good balance. As he practices he falls. As Leo looks up he sees Lester (in his point of view) laughing at him. Leo get's up and back on his Duel board saying "No way I'm giving in." As he continues he falls off a few times, but he still keeps going. Leo then stops when he spots Luna (who was watching him), and asks what she's doing here. Luna says that she asked Yusei, and he said Leo might be here. Leo slightly turns his head asking in a slight annoyed tone "Are you sure you don't need to go to Lesters house!" Luna replies yes, and says/asks but he wants to beat Lester, causing Leo to face her. Luna continues saying she will support him, and says for them to practice together, which Leo nodds smiling while replying yes. The twins are then shown practicing while having a great time, and encouraging each other. Leo notices someone above watching them, causing him to wonder who that person is. The mysterious person (who is Lester disguised in his Yliaster outfit) get's on a Duel Board and heads towards Leo. After landing Lester knocks Leo off his Duel Board, causing Luna to yell Leo's name worried. Lester pulls up to Luna saying he has no need for Leo, and only has need for her. Lester finishes saying he's going to have her duel him just like this (after saying this, Lester pulls out the rod-like Duel disk, and green energy forms in front of it). Luna notices her Duel Disk activates on It's own, and also notices her Duel Board is moving on It's own. Lester tells her to follow him, as Luna reaches her hand out towards Leo calling his name. Leo calls her name as he get's on his Duel Board, quickly catching up to them, and telling Lester that he will facing him. Lester says it sounds fun, and that he will eliminate both Leo and Luna (Lester then sets the speed world 2 speed spell card on his Duel Disk, which produces both the speed world, and the infinity symbol). Parts of the lane then come up saying a Turbo duel is starting. A computer is then shown saying "Submitting Duel Lane to central, authorization granted." Luna asks Leo what they should do, and says she's never Turbo Dueled before. Leo however tells her to not worry, and that he will protect her. Leo finishes saying "We'll win, just like how we beat Devack together!" Luna nodds, and after getting around thew corner, all three announce "Turbo Duel, acceleration!". Lester tells Luna to start the duel off. Luna begins her turn and draws "Bird of Roses". Luna summons it to the field (it is revealed to have 1800 ATK) and then ends her turn. Lester simply comments "An attack power of 1800?" Lester begins his turn and draws (everyones speed counters go from 0 to 1). Lester summons "Absurd Stealer" from his hand in attack mode (it is revealed to have 100 ATK). He explains when Absurd Stealer is successfully summoned, it reduces an opponents monster's attack power to 0, and makes Absurd Stealers attack power equal to that monsters defense points until the End Phase (Absurd Stealers ATK goes from 100 to 1500, while Bird of roses goes from 1800 to 0). Lester commands Absurd Stealer to attack Bird of Roses, and finishes saying "Absurd Return!". A blue beam is fired from Absurd Stealer, and it hits Bird of roses, destroying it. The force from Bird of Roses being destroyed was so much that Luna is sent flying off the circuit (her Life Points go down from 4000 to 2500), and Leo yells her name very worried. As Luna falls, an image of Regulus (which Leo and Lester can't see) catches Luna on his back, and puts her back on the field. Luna thanks Regulus, and then holds her chest in pain. Lester asks did she like that, and in this duel, they will be able to actually feel the Life Point damage. This surprises Leo, while Luna is holding her chest in pain (as she does this, her Mark of the Dragon glows, alerting Yusei who says her name, and who's mark is also glowing). Luna explains Bird of Roses effect activates, and says when it is destroyed as a result of battle, it can Special Summon two Plant-type Tuner monsters from her deck. Luna Special summons the level 2 Tuner monster Netta (who is revealed to have 400 defense points), and the level 1 Tuner Spore (having 800 defense points) in defense mode. Lester sets three cards face-down, and ends his turn. Leo get's angry and says "How dare you do that to Luna! You'll be attacking Luna again over my dead body, I'm going to defeat you!" Leo begins his turn, and draws (everyone speed counters go from 1 to 2). He summons the level 3 Morphtronic Datatron (revealed to have an ATK of 1200), and commands it to attack Absurd Stealer. Lester however says Leo fell for it and activates the face-down Trap Card "Excess Summon. He explains it returns a monster selected as an attack target to his hand, and Special Summons a monster from his hand with a lower attack power. Lester choses to Special Summon "Sky Core" from his hand (shown to have 0 ATK). Leo comments it has an ATK of 0, but then Lester reveals another face-down Trap Card, known as "Torrential Tribute". He explains when a monster is summoned, he can destroy all monsters on the field. Luna and Leo are surprised Lester is destroying his own monster (the flood wipes out all monsters on the field). Lester next says when Sky Core is destroyed by a card effect, it destroys all monsters on his field, and from his deck, hand, or graveyard, Special Summons "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" (0 ATK), Skiel Top (600 ATK), Skiel Attack (1000 ATK), Skiel Guard (200 ATK), and Skiel Carrier (400 ATK). Leo is surprised that Lester summoned 5 monsters at once. Lester then activates Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's effect (he doesn't explain it, and instead all of the parts come together, forming a machine-like bird with 2200 ATK). Leo wonders what's with this giant robot. Featured Duels Luna and Leo vs. Lester Luna's Turn Luna draws and Normal Summons "Bird of Roses" (ATK: 1800/DEF:1500) and ends her turn. Lester's Turn All players get 1 SPC. Lester Normal Summons "Absurd Stealer" (ATK: 100) and activates its effect to reduce the ATK of "Bird of Roses" to 0 and make its ATK "Bird of Roses's" DEF. Lester attacks "Bird of Roses" with "Absurd Stealer" (Luna: 2500 Life Points). Luna then activates the effect of "Bird of Roses" allowing her to Special Summon 2 Plant Tuner Monsters from her Deck, she Special Summons "Nettles" (DEF: 400) and "Spore" (DEF: 800). Lester sets 3 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Leo's Turn All players get 2 SPC. Leo Normal Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (ATK: 1200) and attacks "Absurd Stealer", but Lester activates "Excess Summon" allowing him to return "Absurd Stealer" back to his hand and summons "Sky Core" in its place (ATK: 0). Lester then activates "Torrential Tribute", destroying all monsters on the field. Lester uses the effect of "Sky Core" to Special Summon "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" (ATK: 0), "Skiel Top" (ATK: 600), "Skiel Attack" (ATK: 1000), "Skiel Guard" (ATK: 200) and "Skiel Carrier" (ATK: 400). The ATK of "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" is equal the combined ATK of all Skiel monsters on the field (ATK: 2200). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations *The result between Luna and Bob was not revealed in the original. *In the original, Leo did not mention he was two minutes older than Luna. Mistakes *In the dub, when Bird of Roses's effect was explained, a picture of Twilight Rose Knight was shown. Although Twilight Rose Knight is a Tuner Monster, it is not a Plant Type monster. Dub change * In the dub, when Leo, Luna and Lester declare the start of the duel, the animation showing them saying this from the Japanese version (not counting the "VS" and the names of the duelists as this would not have been seen in the English dub) is not shown at all. Instead, it shows three vertically-split screens of the three characters (Lester on the left screen, Luna in the center one and Leo at the right screen.) in a freeze-frame style. Card creation contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Bird of Roses" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition.